woebrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Monsters The world is full of monsters. Our intreped group is part of a family that is skilled and practiced at hunting them. The River Spirit / River Monster: * Appearance: A vine-y, herbaceous, subterranean creature, many arms, showy centralized pumpkin "head" that does not actually serve an anatomical function. * Weakness: The water from the river dissolved the vegitative flesh of the monster and its minions. * Origin: Lived beneath the old church graveyard from 1890 to 2019. * Diet: Feeds annually and extremely actively in mid-fall. It lies dormant beneath the ground for the rest of the year. * Abilities: Every year on Halloween the creature created an army of "Skelejacks" to terrorize the town and lure children into its clutches. * Attacks: Grapple (1 harm, unable to move until freed), . . . The Woe Beast: * Appearance: A massive hulking Owl-like creature, sits with dignified poise atop its hoard of treasure * Weakness: Extremely Weak to objects that are older than the point to which it latched onto. * Origin: Uncertain where the beast came from or how it discovered Woebrook. * Diet: Feeds off of the potential energy of the world around it- the difference between what the area has become with it's presence and what it could have been without is proportional to the power it can wield. * Abilities: Inside the creatures psychic aura an alternate version of the town existed, in which the River Monster was slain by the Woe Beast 57 years ago. * Attacks: Rush-with claws and beak, propelled by the blast of energy behind it (harm 3, slashing, bleed -1 ongoing), Claws (slashing 2 harm), Psychic Blast- emits an earsplitting scream/radial blast that forcfully pushes anyone not taking cover (1 harm), Singular Focus- locks eyes with one foe for 10 seconds, then strikes with a directed blast of pure energy (3 harm, magic, lose one turn) . . The Bleaken: * Appearance: Deer face, Feather Boa, Toothy. * Weakness: Can only be destroyed by fire- it's body must be cremated or it will rise again. * Origin: It comes from the forests to the northeast of town. It is believed that it travels around the area. Sometimes years go by between sightings. * Diet: It gets hungry... * Abilities: Never forgets a smell. * Attacks: Toothy Gnash (harm 3, close, bleed (-1 ongoing), Rush (harm 2, medium, bleed (-1 ongoing), Claws (harm 2, close, bleed (-1 ongoing) * Harm Cap: 7, Armor: 1 . . . Eisner: * Appearance: A leathery creature of eyes, no visible mouth, sometimes walks on two legs but prefers four, moves somewhat like a tree-dwelling ape. * Weakness: Cannot gain sustenance in certain environments. * Origin: Lives in an elaborate construction high in the pine trees, deep in the forest to the north east. * Abilities: Eisner is a being with the ability to conduct intermediate and extended-range future sight. Eisner is not particularly evil, nor particularly good- It simply is. Because it can only see far future, this ability lends it no significant advantage in any sort of combat. It will only be able to predict a particular outcome if the stakes are significant. For instance- It might be able to tell which side will win a major war, but probably not who is about to win this chess match, as the results of a single chess game would not have visible ramifications on the state of the world in the far future. * Diet: Eisner does not eat physical food. It takes magical nourishment from regular meditations and observations in an environment that is full of patterns that it can actively see (such as a forest). Because it must meditate during the day, it is most active at night. * Attacks: Sets elaborate (sometimes deadly) traps to protect itself while it is meditating, average physical strength * Harm Cap: 5, Armor: 0 . . An injured thing in the woods: * Appearance: Jet black, smooth, giant, fanged, squid-like, missing a significant porition of its head/ brains. * Weakness: Already wounded, this poor creature just needed to be finished off. * Origin: Was teleported to the site of Kate's old fort by creatures from another dimension who were did not take kindly to Kate's non-uni-grounded teleporting. This creature was at the spot of Kates teleportation and was injured when she inadvertently removed a large portion of its body. It seems like it was once quite a majestic creature. * Abilities: Can attack multiple enemies within range using each of its arms. * Diet: Unknown. * Attacks: Lash out (harm 2, mid range), Grapple (harm 1, close, incapacitated until arm cut free), Arm Fang (harm 1, intimate, after grappled, bleed -1 ongoing), Bite with half a mouth (harm 1, close, poison -1 ongoing) * Harm Cap: 15 (looses arm every 3) Armor: 0 . . The First Grikitch (summoned by the Celestial): * Appearance: Lanky, tall, gray/leathery skin. indescribable face, humanoid stature. * Weakness: Resistant to blunt force. Otherwise killable by normal means. * Origin: Was summoned to earth from another universe by a celestial being * Abilities: This Grikitch had particularly springy bones that made it resistant to blunt force trauma. * Diet: Unknown. * Attacks: Impale (harm 5, intimate, can cause fainting/shock) Snarl (1 harm, intimate) * Harm Cap: 7, Armor: 1